1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for correcting clipping distortion of a receiver system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for correcting a signal distortion caused by clipping, which occurs when clipping is performed to reduce a peak-to-average ratio (PAPR) in a wideband wireless communication system including an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-carrier transmission schemes, such as an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, a Filtered Multitone (FMT) scheme, and the like, are robust against adverse channel environments, such as frequency-selective fading, narrowband interference, and the like. However, since these multi-carrier transmission schemes have a comparatively high peak-to-average ratio (PAPR), a power efficiency of a transmission amplifier may be reduced, and non-linear distortion of a transmission signal may occur.
Among PAPR reduction methods, clipping method cuts a portion corresponding to an area where a level of an input signal is greater than or equal to a reference value, i.e. clipping amplitude. In this instance, the clipping method may be simply and readily configured. However, the clipping method may cause a distortion of a transmission signal and thereby degrade a Bit Error Rate (BER). Therefore, a method and apparatus for correcting signal distortion caused by clipping, which occurs when the clipping is performed to reduce a peak-to-average ratio (PAPR) in a wideband wireless communication system including an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, is needed.